I Could Never be Ashamed of You
by SocietalFlub
Summary: PARENT!LOCK: Hamish gets a D on his exam. What will Dad and Father have to say? Pure cheese.


Anxiety filled Hamish as he rounded the corner leading to Baker Street, a folded paper feeling like it weighed more than it should have in his pocket. Thinking about the 'D' marked in red on his Earth Science exam, the Watson-Holmes boy of twelve could practically taste his dads' disappointment.

Especially dreading the look on Father's face, Hamish considered simply not going in as the door emblazoned 221B became clearer in view. However, last time he went missing, the whole of Scotland Yard was dispatched along with Uncle Mycroft hacking the surveillance systems of the greater London area. He did not want that again.

Hiding the test wasn't an option either, because Father would have deduced that Hamish was hiding something from him before the day was over. Having the world's only consulting detective for a dad made getting away with anything difficult.

He unlocked the front door and then slowly ascended the steps to the flat, peeking into the living room. Dad was in his chair, typing on his laptop. Father was nowhere to be seen. This relaxed Hamish; Dad would take it better than Father.

Cautiously Hamish opened the door, stepping into the mess of the flat. John looked up.

'Hallo Hamish, school alright?'  
'Not really.' He pulled the exam paper from his pocket. 'I got a D on my science test.'

Hamish's dad held out his hand expectantly and the paper was given to him. Lookingit over, he furrowed.

'Does your teacher give retakes? Extra credit?'

'Yes, but—'

'Well then, there's not need to worry, is there?'

An incredulous look came over Hamish. Dad had to be joking. He didn't respond, choosing only to glare at this dad.

'What?' asked John stupidly.

He really didn't get it.

'Father will think I'm an idiot.'

'Any child who came from me could never be an idiot, what on Earth would make you say that?'

Hamish jumped and his heart leapt. The last thing he wanted was to have to look at his father in the eyes, but nevertheless he turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Father's glacial gaze, ever-boreing into his son rendered Hamish unable to speak.

Hamish had learned at a young age that acting a baby with Father would get him to extraordinary places. It seemed that the need to nurture made Sherlock into a different person—one who cared about feelings and actually had the ability to love.

John smirked as he recognised the tactic Hamish was employing as his son hugged Sherlock round the middle.

'Father,' he mumbled into his coat, 'even though I'm an imbecile, you still love me, yeah?'

Sherlock pulled away from Hamish, hands on his son's shoulders keeping them close.

'Of all the silliest notions, Hamish!' He squatted to get level with his son. 'I want you to listen very carefully to me, Love: no one can be any better than you at anything if you don't let them. The mere fact that you actually try, actually care about doing well in this world puts you leagues above others. You. Are. Brilliant, d'you hear? And even if in some parallel world you weren't, I would still love you, because you are my special boy. Intelligence does not define you.'

'It defines you.'

'It used to. But then I met your dad and realised that there are more important thing,' he said, looking at John lovingly. 'Love for others, a will to sacrifice, care—those are what's important.'

Hamish paused before speaking.

'Father, I got a D on my exam.'

Sherlock's eyebrows raised.

'Is that all?'

'I—I thought you'd be ashamed.'

'You dear, special boy, I could never be ashamed of you,' He kissed Hamish on the forehead. 'I love you, you know that?'

Hamish grinned and rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, I do.'

'Good.' He stood up again and walked to his chair. 'Come over here,' Sherlock said, sitting down as he did.

Hamish sat on his father's lap the way he did when he was younger.

Sherlock grunted. 'Oof, you're getting big. Taking after me and not Dad, I suppose.'

'Oi! I am right here, you know!'

Looking from his dad to Father and laughing, Hamish put the exam from his mind, loving his family more than ever.

_Well that was painfully cheesy, was it not? Odd, considering I'm vegan... So I dig parent!lock a bit more than is normal. Oh well. Sorry that this is written so horribly, I've got no patience. Hope it was worth the read!_


End file.
